


monday mornings

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Deacon, bottom roger taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: for queen/borhap kink week: monday - breeding kink
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	monday mornings

Morning sex was always the best for Roger. Especially when it was with John. He would wake him up nice and slow, taking his time, and fuck him just as gently, letting the sleep still clouding their brains amplify their pleasure.

From where he was lounging on the bed, enjoying an after-sex smoke and reveling in the slight soreness in his arse, Roger heard the shower shut off. A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened, revealing a slightly wet John, loosely holding a towel around his waist. When it came to John, it didn’t take much to get Roger going and watching the water droplets roll down his chest while he was still slightly horny was more than enough.

“What?” John asked, smirking as he caught the drummer staring.

“I think you should fuck me again,” Roger said, putting out his cigarette and rising to his knees on the bed, reaching out for the younger man once he was close enough.

“Oh?” John teased. He placed both of his hands on the blond’s bare arse and pulled his cheeks apart, delicately running a finger over his wet hole. Roger hummed, pushing the towel off of his hips and capturing his lips in a kiss. 

The bassist tipped them over, settling in between his legs as he reached for the bottle of lube they threw on the bed hardly an hour before. Roger’s hands found their way to his damp hair, keeping their lips together as they fumbled around.

The head of John’s cock rubbed against his loose hole and Roger rolled his hips desperately. John got the message and with no warning other than a light nip at his lower lip, smoothly pressed all the way in, groaning at the tightness of his partner. Roger whined as John grinded into him, loving the feeling of being full but wanting _more._ The drummer tugged on his hair again and gasped out, “Fuck me harder.” right into his ear, eyes rolling back when the brunette pulled practically all the way out then shoved back in as hard as he could.

John set a brutal pace, pushing one of Roger’s legs up to get a better angle, relishing in the squeaks and whimpers that made it past his lips. One of the hands in his hair drifted down and scratched down his back as he clenched around him, encouraging him to fuck deeper into the blond, letting the sound of skin slapping against skin to fill the room along with their moans.

“Fuck, Rog, I’m not gonna last long,” John forced out. Beneath him, Roger nodded, back arching as John drilled into him.

“Please, John, in me, please, cum in me.” The request made John groan. The bassist smashed their lips together and thrust in as deep as he could before letting himself go inside him. His partner let out another loud moan, painting both of their stomachs white as he was filled.

Their kiss grew lazy as they came down from their highs. John let go of the drummer’s leg and slowly disentangled himself from him, grinning when Roger whimpered as he pulled out. The blond stretched, scrunching his face up at feeling of his cum leak out of his hole and onto the already soiled sheets.


End file.
